The Regrets of a Hard Past
by inazumakaze
Summary: N was just walking through Pinwheel Forest when Reshiram Brought up something he did not want to discus. What will happen when N gets caught in a storm, runs into a wild Pokemon, and wakes up in a place he doesn't remember? I do not own Pokemon, nor the picture.
1. Poison in the Storm

**Poison in the Storm**

N watched the branches sway with the wind above his head. Removing the hat from his head, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up toward the sky. A gentle smile graced his face as a light breeze past. 'It's so peaceful here…' He thought.

Opening his eyes once again, he leaned against the trunk of a tall tree. As he slid down the trunk into a sitting position, he hit his head against the trunk with a sigh and a question in mind. 'Why can't I just stay here?' N looked up toward his Reshiram, and he spook his question aloud. "Reshiram, you wouldn't mind if we just stayed here... right?" This was more a rhetorical question than anything else, although N's voice told otherwise. Hidden beneath the almost joking tone in his voice was the slightest bit of sincerity.

The out of the blue question caught Reshiram of guard. The look displayed on Reshiram's face was a mix between confusion and… _fear?_ **No.** It was **not**'fear'. But N couldn't place it.

In the spectrum of expressions and feelings N had learned to recognize, Reshiram's expression didn't come close to resembling any of them.

N cocked his head to the side and waited for a response while he pondered. After a while, N gave in, and decided to ask. "Reshiram, is something wrong?"

Reshiram, closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Oh… I was just wondering…" N's voice started fading into a mumble as he cast his head toward the grass ahead. "If you…" His eyes widened as he looked at what Reshiram had just finished writing in the dirt in front of him.

_'P__ast'_ N thought it was a strange time to be writing in the dirt to communicate. He looked up at Reshiram, once again. The Pokemon pointed toward the ground where he had previously written 'Past'. Now, the simple four letter word was accompanied by an entire sentence.

"'Think about the _Past_ N'... What are you saying, Reshiram?" He turned his head back up toward the pure white creature with a look of confusion mixed with some sadness. He sighed, bringing out Reshiram's Pokeball. "Reshiram, return."

With another sigh, N pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his head on the his knees, letting his green hair cover his eyes and most of his face.

Reshiram knew the past was a touchy subject with N. Regardless, it was something that needed to be dealt with. He silently wondered inside his Pokeball, if his trainer was doing okay.

'Why does he always have to bring that up?' N was hopelessly lost in thoughts and painful memories.

All N wanted, was to leave his past behind and start over. All Reshiram wanted, was for N to understand one thing: he can _never_ 'leave his past behind'.

A storm was quickly approaching and N, being unaware of this, remained leaning against the tree in the middle of Pinwheel forest.

Before long, the echoing noises of thunder snapped N from his thoughts. His head shot up and he stood to start running.

N shuddered at the pelting rain as he ran with a hand on his belt holding down his Pokeballs, making sure they didn't fall.

Luckily the Pokemon in the forest were in the trees or underground because of the storm... _Most_ of the Pokemon, that is. N was blindly running forward until he ran into something... A Whirlipede.

Unfortunately, this Whirlipede held a poison barb, immediately poisoning him. Startled by N's sudden appearance, the Whirlipede ran into the bushes.

N fell backward to the ground and grasped his chest where he had been stung. He still had his left hand over his Pokeballs, making it impossible for Reshiram or any of his other Pokemon to come out. 'I could get Reshiram to fly me to the Pokecenter... No. It would be selfish of me to make Reshiram fly in this storm... So if that's the case, am I done for? Is this it for me?'

"No. N-Not, now. I'm not going down that easily. There's still so much left to experience and learn. So much to do, and countless Pokemon to discover. I am not done yet." He protested as he staggered to his feet, and started running despite his ailment.

Running at an unsteady pace, N eventually took refuge under a tree to catch his breath. The poison was spreading through out his veins and made standing hard. Eventually even breathing became quite a task to him.

N's left hand dropped by his side, and his right hand unclasped as he fell to the ground as his eyesight faded.


	2. Blank White Room

**Blank White Room**

A slow stream of beeping noises was the only sound that occupied N's mind. He found himself in a plain white room, with no door or window. _Nothing. _The noises bounced off the pure white walls, and echoed in his head. He tried to stand up, only resulting in him falling back down.

"This doesn't make any sense..." He said rolling over on his back. A sharp pain shot through his chest. N gasped and made a fist, clenching his white shirt tightly. The flow of beeps missed a beat. He found it hard to breath, and almost lost consciousness again. He blinked up at the ceiling, not knowing where to go or what to do. He reached down by the side of his belt, and felt around for his Pokeballs. "What? Where-" He started to panic, and the noises sped up. 'My Pokeballs are missing...'

He sat up, ignoring the pain pulsing through out his body with each and every movement, no matter how small or large. He started scanning the room for them. 'There's no way!' He thought, looking around. "Reshiram! Zoroark! Darmanitan! K-Klinklang! Th-There's no way!" N stumbled to his feet, searching for his Pokemon. He couldn't stay on his feet for long before collapsing to the floor and crying out in pain. "Where are you?" He helplessly asked into the empty room. Desperately trying to stop the pain, N clutched both hands over his chest. Coughing, N couldn't keep his eyes open. The beeps persisted, faster than before now. Eventually, N lost his breath, he let his voice rasp one last time. "Where are you?"

The next time N had gained consciousness, the persistent beeps still echoed in his ears. He opened his eyes, relived to find he wasn't still in that white room. He sat up and hung his head staring down into his lap. After sitting in shear silence for fifteen minutes, an unnerving thought surfaced. 'Where are my Pokemon?'

N's head shot up and he panicked for a moment. He threw off the covers almost running out of the room shirtless, until he turned on his heels and grabbed the remainder of his clothing off the chair next to the hospital bed. N rushed out of the room with his white shirt unbuttoned, revealing the black shirt underneath. Both shirts had a hole in the front from the barb. N had twelve stitches on his chest, ignoring this, N ran to the front desk and skidded to a halt, almost tripping.

"You need to stay in bed until you heal!" The nurse Joy exclaimed, concerned for his well being. She walked to the other side of the counter, her eyes wide.

"My Pokemon! Where are they?" N, was on the brink of losing it all together. He needed to be sure they were safe. He stared at the nurse, who, in return, stared back.

"Your Pokemon are fine! They're resting. Now please go lay back down, the poison may still be in affect, and you could rip your stitches!" She nagged him.

N still found it hard to trust people, so he was a bit skeptical, but nodded his head and turned around to get back to the room he had woken up in, but someone stopped him.

"Mister! Please, wait a moment! Now that you're awake, would you mind if we asked you a few questions? ...To confirm medical records."

"Didn't you just tell me to go lay down?" N asked, in a confused manor. Staring down at the shorter nurse. N continued with a sigh. "Alright."

"Right this way." Another nurse said, pointing to the door behind her.

"What?" He turned toward the nurse standing beside him and then back at to the one by the door. The nurse beside N giggled and led him into the room.

N sat on the side of the bed and looked down at his feet with a thought lingering in his mind. 'How did I get here?' Pushing that thought aside, detached the IV needle and the heart monitor and walked over to the window ignoring the immediate alarm. A nurse ran in and almost fainted when she saw that N wasn't in the hospital bed. She looked around, spotting him by the window and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sir, you need to rest." Her voice was calm yet strong.

N turned around and sat on the windowsill. He watched in silence as the nurse stopped the alarms and reset the machines. "How long?"

"What was that, sir?"

"How long until I can leave?"

"Oh. I'm not entirely sure, sir. Although, you won't be able to leave until we take those stitches out. Sorry for the inconvenience." She said giving a shallow bow.

N sighed and looked out the window again. "There's no need to be sorry about what isn't your fault. Do you have an estimate of how long?"

"At the very least a week or two. It will take even longer for you to completely heal. The poison could take as long as three weeks to completely subside."

"What? I can't stay here that long. Is there any way around that?"

"Sir, we will try our best, but there's nothing we can do to make you heal faster. The poison is too far in effect for a poison heal to work. You may leave as soon as your stitches are out. If you do wish to leave early, then you'll have to deal with the after effects of poison on your own. Please, wait until your well enough to leave."

With another sigh, N Turned toward the nurse and nodded. The nurse gave him another shallow bow then left the room.

It had been an hour since the nurse left the room and N was still sitting on the windowsill, staring out into space. The question nagging in the back of his mind. 'How did I get here?'


	3. The Loss of Life

**The Loss of Life**

The week was almost over, and N's stitches had just been removed. He just had to wait until tomorrow to leave... Easier said than done. Due to his past and bad reputation, N didn't like staying in towns for more than a night at a time. If the staff at the Pokecenter found out who he was, he would be either avoided like the plague, or swarmed by cops and the media. Neither of these conditions seemed pleasant to N.

He got up and sat on the side of his bed. Sighing, he hung his head and stared blankly down at his feet. He just wanted to leave, unfortunately he couldn't until he recovered. With another sigh he laid down and closed his eyes. After a minute of just lying still, he opened his eyes blinked at the_ white_ ceiling.

'White? ...Last I checked the ceiling was gray... Wait, why is the bed so...Cold, and hard?' That's when it hit him, _his wish has been granted: he's not in the hospital anymore._ Although he was in the place he **never **wanted to see again; The empty white room.

He chocked on his own breath for a second, almost screaming. He sat up quickly and held his head in his hands. "Again?" He sighed, removing his head from his hands and standing up, almost losing his balance. Something was different about the room this time. At first he couldn't place it. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began pacing in a small circle in the center of the room, stopping abruptly when he realized the difference.

'There's no beeping...' He started to think. "Just one constant noise!" He finished the sentence aloud.

He sat down waiting to wake up like last time, but after ten minutes it became clear, he wasn't going to get out by waiting, he needed to take action. But... _How?_ There was no window to jump out of, no door to open, and not even a vent to crawl through. _So far as he could tell._

N jumped as another sound filled his mind, voices. "Who's there?" He yelled into the room, and immediately regretted it as his voice echoed of the walls and rung in his ears. He slammed his hands over his ears and cringed. A voice came out of the abyss followed by another.

"It's to late." The first voice was low and it was obviously the voice of a man.

"No, it's not! We can't give up on him! How could you just stand by and watch someone's life leave them?" The second voice was light and kind. It was the voice of a young woman.

"Easy! Don't you know who this man is?" He retorted.

"What's going on h-" N was cut off by the girl shouting back at the man.

"It doesn't matter who he is! We can't just sit here and let him die! If you won't do anything to help him, I will!" Her light and kind voice was replaced with a strong willed and determined one.

N's face displayed a quizzical look as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling again. "What on earth is going on here?" He whispered under his breath.

With out a warning, N's chest filled with pain. Unable to move or even breath. It wasn't the same as the poison, this felt almost like an electrical shock. After the pain had left he clinched his fists by his sides and closed his eyes tightly.

He sneered, closing his eyes, and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a second 'shock'. He lost his breath once again and his eyes opened in shock, luckily the gray ceiling of the hospital was the first thing he saw. His breathing was heavy, as he blinked up at the nurse standing over him with two paddles in her hands.

"Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed setting down the paddles. "You're alive!" She screamed shaking him by his shoulders. As some of her hair fell into her face hiding the shear joy that filled her features.

The man standing by the door just scoffed. "He's alive now, but he won't be for long, if you keep shaking him like that, Abbie." With a sigh and a shake of the head, he exited the room.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, removing her hands and letting N fall back onto the bed. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear, continuing her excited ranting.

He groaned and set a hand on his left shoulder. "What happened?" N asked looking up at her with a trace of confusion in his voice.

"I'm so glad you're okay, mister N! I was so worried, I thought you weren't going to make it for a bit there!" She ranted, jumping up and down by his bed, not hearing him at all.

"Yeah... Thanks for the help." He sighed shaking his head. He stopped and his head shot up. "Wait, 'Mister... N'?"

"Oh, Mister N! I wasn't listen what did you say?"

"How did you find out who I was?"

"You, mister N? Why, your not that hard to recognize. After all, you're only_ the_ _most hated person in Unova!"_ Abbie cheered, spreading her arms to gesture how despised he truly was.

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically. 'That bad, huh?'

"Oh, don't be silly, mister N! Your welcome!" The Young nurse Joy cheered, waving a dismissive hand at him, with her other hand resting on her hip.

N, raised an eyebrow at the nurse, as if asking, 'Your crazy, aren't you?'. A taller nurse, ran in looked at N then smiled and grabbed the younger nurse Joy by the shoulders.

"Good job, sis! You just saved one of our patient's life! Maybe your not as immature as everyone says you are, Abbie."

Before anything else could be said, yet another nurse came in the room. This one was in between the other two's heights, and had glasses with dark blue rims. She sighed, rubbing her temples. "No, she's still immature, Amie. She didn't even answer his question." She walked over to the heart monitor and pointed to the screen. "You flat lined, sir. The closest nurse was her, thus it was her responsibility. We're glad your alright, sir."

"We'll have to keep you here a little longer for observation. Just to make sure your alright." The taller nurse chimed in.

"Yep! Just to make sure!" The shortest nurse piped up again. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "If anything like this were to happen again, you'd be in danger if no one was there to help you, so your just going to have to stay here for a bit. Sorry!" She stated, the smile on her face wide as could be.

"...And you smile while saying all this, because?" The nurse Joy by the heart monitor sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I'll never understand how that smile of yours never seems to falter." She turned back to, N, giving a small smile. "Please, do try to be patient. We'll have you out of here as soon as possible, sir." She looked down with a bit of grief in her eyes. "It would be best for all of us." She mumbled under her breath, so no one would hear. She lifted her head with a small smile. "Thank you, for your understanding, sir."

The tallest nurse, who N guessed was Amie, smiled a bit. Although, to N, it seemed forced. "Right. Angie, Abbie, may I have a word with you outside?" She clinched her teeth and turned to exit the room, leaving N behind with the two other nurses.

"R-Right, a _word..." _She said 'word' rather uneasy. "Sorry, mister N! I got to go!" Abbie yelled waving an arm high up.

With a shallow bow, Angie, left the room with a rushed pace, pushing Abbie by the back along.

'Strange...' N thought.

"Abbie!" Amie, screamed down at her younger sister.

Abbie, shrieked and cringed, putting her arms in front of her face.

"Amie, stop it. All she did was save a patient, which _is_ her job after all. You know your not going to win this argument. Neither of you are." Angie, looked down at Abbie, who was still cringing some, and then up to Amie. "I still can't believe that you are younger than me, Amie." Angie looked down and shook her head.

"Yeah, but sis! She could've killed him, or herself!" Amie, waved her arms in the air, franticly.

"There is no way we would have made it in time. Abbie, you did the right thing," Angie, adjusted her glasses and smiled. "just be careful, your still a nurse in training."

"Sis!" Amie, fretted. "She could've _killed_ someone! _Killed!" _

"Leave her be. What's done is done. Abbie, next time ask for assistance immediately."

"Ha! I knew I didn't mess up! You loose the bet! Pay up!" Abbie, jumped up and down pointing at her older sister.

A small laugh escaped Angie's lips as Amie begrudgingly reached into her pocket and handed her younger sister the fifty Pokedollars. Abbie grinned wildly and tossed it up and down in her hand. "I win!" She exclaimed jumping up and fist pumping to the air. "I win!" She bragged.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, Abbie. Get back to work." Angie's smile still lingered on her face as she pushed her two younger sisters down the hall. 'So much energy, so little time.'


	4. Missing

**Missing**

"So tell me Abbie, what exactly did you say after you saved him?"

"Um... let me think... Oh! I said exactly this... I think: Oh thank goodness! You're alive! Then that guy standing by the door said this: He's alive now, but he won't be for long, if you keep shaking him like that, Abbie." She Mimicked his deep voice, causing Angie to giggle some at the bad impression. "Then I stopped shaking his shoulders,"

"When did you start shaking his shoulders?" Angie questioned.

She blinked and paused, her mouth still open wide. "...Earlier!" She smiled brightly and tilted her head. "Then I said 'Oh! I'm so glad you're okay, mister N! I was so worried, I thought you weren't going to make it for a bit there!' Then mister N said something, but I didn't hear him. Then I said 'Oh, Mister N! I wasn't listen what did you say?' And then he asked me this: How did you find out who I was? And I told him this: You, mister N? Why, your not that hard to recognize. After all, you're only_ the_ _most hated person in Unova!"_

"Abbie that's not really poli-"

"Then I spread my arms really wide like this!" She said reenacting the scene.

"-te... And your not listening." Angie sighed.

"Then he said thanks. And I said 'Your welcome!' Oh, then Amie came in, and then you came in!" Abbie explained smiling wide.

"Thank you, Abbie. I guess your photographic memory can be put to use. I have to get back to work now." Angie stood from her seat and left the room.

"Welcome!" Abbie yelled after her. She smiled and returned to the front desk to check in and out patients.

Amie, rushed down the hall toward the staff room, slamming into the door when she turned the corner. Angie heard the noise and opened the door looking down at Amie, who was still on the floor. "Amie? You look panicked, is everything alright?" Angie asked setting down her tea.

"That guy in room 203, he's gone and so are his Pokemon!" Amie stumbled to her feet, pointing down the hall toward room 203.

"What? He flat lined just a little earlier today! How could he leave?" She screeched, grabbing her glasses from the side table. "Call Jenny, immediately!" She ordered, running out of the room.

Angie ran into room 203, seeing the empty bed, which was, oddly enough, made almost _perfectly_. There was a note on the bed. Angie ran over to the bed and picked up the note. "...Thank you?" She dropped the note and ran out as the fluttered to the floor behind her.

Angie stopped by the front desk to talk to Abbie, while Amie was on the phone. "Abbie," Abbie jumped at her sister's voice, dropping the papers she was holding. "Amie and I are going somewhere. We're trying to find something... Keep an eye on things around here, okay?"

Abbie let out a whine of protest, then opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Amie, who ran in front of her, confronting Angie. "Sis, Jenny and Jenny, are both on their way here, to ask some questions. The others are searching for him."

"Good. Now all we n-"

"Excuse me, miss Angie Joy,"

"Yes?" Angie turned, trying to conceal her irritation.

"The patient in room 204..."

"What about him?" Amie interrupted, running her words together.

"H-... He's m-missing..." The intern, looked down, unsure of what to do.

"What? I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. There is no possible way we lost _two patients_ in _one day." _Angie clinched her teeth together as Amie stood speechless, her mouth gapping.

"I-I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do. I just walked in and saw an empty room." The intern was new, and not a part of the Joy family.

Angie sighed heavily and pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "Amie, stop gawking and call Jenny already. Abbie,"

Abbie was kneeling on the ground picking up the papers she had dropped earlier and humming.

"Abbie," She drawled until Abbie jumped at her name being called, dropping the papers a second time. "I'm afraid I have a few things to deal with here. You're going with Amie."

Abbie was staring wide eyed down at the pile of papers strewn across the floor. She sighed and lifted her head to look at Angie. "Got it." She agreed begrudgingly.


	5. A Friendly Face

**A Friendly Face**

He ran... He ran as fast and far as his legs would carry him. He didn't know why he had left.

Yet on the other hand, the second escapee _did_ know why he left. He ran, but couldn't keep up with N's long strides. "Wait up!"

N's head snapped backward, resulting in him running into a tree. This gave the brown haired individual time to catch up. He rested his hands on his knees and stared down at N, speaking shortly after regaining his breath. "Now I _know_ you're not _that _much of a klutz, N." He stated in a sardonic tone, as a small smile fell onto his face.

N laid back and look up at him. "What are you doing here Black?" An indifferent expression settled on N's face. He wanted to just break free of it all for a while, however, he was undeniably happy to see a friendly face for once.

"Long time no see," He sat on the ground next to N's head. "I thought it would be nice to catch up some." Black stated nonchalantly, the grin hidden behind his innocent smile apparent.

"...Liar." N glared lightly up at Black's face.

"Fine, fine. I heard the commotion back at the Pokecenter, and I decided to 'investigate'." He stated using air quotes. "...Why were you in a Pokecenter anyway?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I had a mix up with a Joltik, and you?"

"Whirlipede. I ran into one during that storm about a week ago, I got stung by the poison barb it held."

"That would explain the hole in your shirt." He said poking N's exposed chest, making sure to avoid the scar where the stitches once were. N smacked Black's hand away, after a couple more pokes, and snarled.

"Hey," Black moved his hands to the side of his head. He lowered them and started rummaging through his bag. "At Least you're okay, N." He continued to rummage through his bag, resulting in a very confused N.

"I wouldn't use 'Okay' to explain it, Black." He moved his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

"I would!" He exclaimed pulling a Pokemon doll shaped like a Reshiram out of his bag, followed by him pulling out one shaped like a Zekrom. "Here, this one is for you." Black said extending the hand with the Reshiram shaped doll in it.

N opened his eyes and looked up at the doll above his head. After a few seconds of N not responding, Black dropped the doll making it fall on N's face. N lifted it off his face and sat up facing Black. "What's this for?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes and no."

"Stop complaining. It's free stuff." Black concluded.

"That's true, but why did you give it to me?" N said shifting uncomfortably.

"Because, you're my friend, and you have a Reshiram."

N stared blankly at him for a bit before a small smile graced his face. He laughed slightly, then brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Black grabbed N's arm with both of his hands and pulled it away from his face and beamed at him brightly. "I'm gonna take that as a 'Thank you'."

N nodded slightly and raised the doll so that it was eye level with him. "Thanks Black. So what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh you know, traveling Unova, beating gym leaders, earning gym badges, and getting dragged around by White, so the usual." Black deducted. "And you?"

"Not much," N leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes, tilting his head up as a breeze past. "Mostly traveling and helping hurt or abandoned Pokemon."

"Good to hear." Black stood and reached a hand out to N, who took it gratefully. "But we should be getting back to the Pokecenter. The entire staff_ freaked _when you pulled your little disappearing act. Just think about what it's like there after having another patient miraculously vanish." Black said while looking up at N sternly, making sure to put emphasis on the word 'freaked'.

"Yeah I guess your r- Black!" N screamed as Black fell to the ground unconscious. He knelt down by him and felt for a pulse on his neck, before breathing a sigh of relief that it was still present. N looked around before he himself fell unconscious.


	6. Not Alone

**Not Alone**

Once his eyes opened again, he saw a familiar setting.

He stood up fast and shouted. "No!" His voice echoed throughout the white room as pain echoed throughout his body. He stayed on his feet though.

"N! Sit down!" He heard Black's voice say.

He blinked in confusion. "Black? That's impossible..." He turned around, facing the direction he heard the voice come from.

"N, sit down." Black was sitting against one of the white walls with his arms crossed.

'How is Black here?' N thought, before cautiously sitting next to him.

"If you are wondering what happened, I've no idea so don't bother asking." Black said, looking rather irritable. Black closed his eyes and sighed.

N stared at his friend with a concerned look on his face.

Black sensed this and opened an eye to glare at N. His expression softened when N frowned. He opened both of his eyes and turned to face him. He gave a pained smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you lying?"

"...No." He said coldly.

N raised a quizzical eyebrow and Black cringed. "Move your arms then."

'Busted.' Black thought to himself and moved his arms slowly.

N's eyes widened. "You need to go back to the Pokecenter!"

Black sighed and moved his arms back over his chest to conceal the wound. "I wish I could. There's no way out of here from what I can tell."

"I've had just about enough of white rooms this month." N said, his hands balling up into fists and punching the wall beside him. The wall shifted some and N's eyes widened.

"What is it N?"

"The wall, it moved just now..." He touched it again and it shifted. "It's a door. But it must open into the room. There's no nob on this side either..." He tried pulling the door in but failed.

"It could be locked N." Black said softly, standing up but cringing and hugging his chest tighter.

"Sit down and rest, you shouldn't move too much with a wound like that." He said standing up and trying again.

"N... Just stop. Trying that over and over again isn't going to get us anywhere." Black said after he had been sitting for a while.

"What do you suggest we try then Black?" N said, looking rather fed up.

"Try sliding something thin, like a gift card, up the crack of the door to unlock it."

N sighed. "I don't have anything like that Black."

"I do, hang on." He closed one of his eyes and moved one of his arms to reach for his pocket. He pulled out a gift card to a Pokemart and handed it to N.

N took it quickly but gently and tried what his friend had suggested.


	7. Lock Picking and Pokemart Cards

**Lock Picking and Pokemart Cards**

N heard a click as he slid the card through the crack of the door. He pulled it open and held out the card to Black. "I don't want to try to put it back, just pocket it for now." He said as he cringed and stood up.

N placed Black's arm over his shoulders and walked out trying to keep his friend steady, and not thirty seconds of walking N paused.

"What is it?" Black asked, turning his head.

"Black... You're 14... How did you know sliding the card to flip the lock would work?" N asked, his eyebrows raised.

Black opened his mouth then paused and closed it as nothing came out. Black averted his eyes. "...Let's... Keep... Moving..."Black hesitantly stated, as he danced around the subject.

N nodded and tried to shake off the worst of his thoughts as he walked forward, supporting Black as much as possible.

The two walked down a dark hallway and eventually came to a door at the end of the long corridor.

N opened the door, checking both ways before walking out and holding the door for Black.

They walked away from the small building, skeptically and nervously glancing around.

"That was too easy..." Black said quietly.

"I agree... Why would someone go through the trouble of... Whatever in the Poke-verse they did to us, to just let us up and leave..." N pitched in skeptically, standing still and glaring at nowhere in particular.

Black nodded wordlessly and started walking again. "I don't like this." He growled out coldly.

N followed closely to Black, staying lost in his own thoughts.

After the two had found the way out of the forested area, they both sighed in relief. Black dropped to his knees and smiled.

"Let's not get too happy just yet. We still don't know where we are." N stated, sitting down next to Black after a moment of observation.

"I know, but I'm still tired, we can rest for just a few minutes." Black said smiling.

N grinned slightly, but his grin was soon replaced with a frown as he heard a twig snap.

Black turned to face him with worried eyes. Black opened his mouth to say something when he saw N press a finger to his lips a reach for a poke-ball on his belt. He released Reshiram and helped Black get on before jumping on and taking off before who ever stepped on that twig could reach them.

"...I don't like this N." Black griped with a glare set toward the sky.

"I know, I know. I just have to get us away. That will at least put some space in between us and... Whoever or whatever." N responded.

Black sighed and closed his eyes, letting the wind brush past his face.

"I'm tired, N." Black whined childishly after an hour of flying with only light conversation in between.

N sighed. "You think I'm not?" He snapped.

Black cringed. "I didn't mean it like that N..." He said pouting.

"...Sorry." N apologized just above a whisper.

Black shook his head, well aware of the fact that N wouldn't see it. "Don't even mention it." He said dismissively.

"Done." N happily agreed.


End file.
